


Cheating Aftermath - Zen

by mysticmikalla



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmikalla/pseuds/mysticmikalla





	Cheating Aftermath - Zen

You couldn’t focus on anything.

How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Seconds?

Not being able to recall, you doubted you could even remember your own name, his lips on your neck sucking, biting all the words out of you. The only thing you could do was let out a moan as his mouth traveled from your collarbone all the way down to your exposed chest.

God.

Your hands tangled in his hair, pulling it back slightly but firm, the way you knew he liked. He came back up to you face you, taking your face in his hands and pulling you back for a feverish kiss. He’d never been this forceful or needy before, and it thrilled you. 

Zen pulled you closer until you were almost melting into him, his hands massaging your breasts and your nails digging into his back as you felt him hard against your thighs. You tried to rub yourself on the length of his cock under his boxers, the fiery need on your core rising with every touch, every kiss. But he stopped you before you could begin to satisfy yourself, holding your hips in place.

“I’m not going to last long if you keep this up.” He growled in your ear, sending deliciously teasing chills up your spine. You weren’t going to last much longer, either, if he kept making you wait like this.

You had waited long enough.

Weeks, months, seconds?

How did it even get like this?

“I’m sorry, Jaehee,” You let out an apologetic sigh, “I can’t go. Not if he’s going to be there.”

“MC, you worked so hard, we’ve worked so hard to make the party possible. Is there no way you can come, even for a few hours?” Her concerned voice insisted, soothingly enough that it didn’t make you want to pull out your hair and scream at the mention of his name, but not enough so that it made you want to attend the upcoming RFA party.

You bit your lip in contemplation, replaying the events of that night in your head, for the thousandth time. You had tried to convince yourself you had seen something wrong for the longest time, that you misread the situation and it was all just a big misunderstanding.

But he admitted it. He even went as far as to blame it on you, claiming it was because you weren’t coming to his show, because you were neglecting him for his job. Was his love for you really that fragile?

“I don’t know what happened between you and Zen,” Jaehee went on when she took in your silence,“I’m sure you have your reasons for ending it with him, but…don’t let him get in the way of something you love. I know how much you cherish these parties.”

“I promise I will think about it,” You told her before bidding your goodbyes and hanging up, knowing full well you weren’t even considering attending the big event you once looked forward to.

Not when he was going. Not when he was going to look like that, a painful reminder of the night he kissed you in front of all those curious eyes.

You urged your tears to stop, the familiar sting in your eye and weight on your chest threating to overflow.

How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Seconds?

Falling backwards, your back hit the soft mattress of the bed you two once shared. Zen was on top of you in mere seconds, resuming the ardent kisses he trailed on your skin. His hair draped across his face and caressed your skin, his burning red eyes giving him something of a wild vibe. You loved seeing him like this.

Not being able to wait any longer, you began to pull down your pants, but again he stopped you with a smirk.

“Allow me.” 

His kisses trailed down all the way to the hems of you pants, where he quickly fumbled with the zipper and, glacing up at you with mischievous eyes, pulled them own with his teeth. You let out a soft whine, a beg for contact as he took his time teasing you, kissing your now exposed thigh and lazily going further up until all you could see was a head of white hair in between your legs. 

“I missed you,” He mumbled against your most sensitive area, the vibrations of his voice enticingly joining in with his fingers mingling with your core. You threw your head back in pleasure as his fingers pumped in and out, his tongue working magic against you.

“Zen, I-” You breathlessly moaned, grabbing a fistful of your hair just to be able to get a hold of something, anything.

“MC! You made it!” Jaehee greeted as you walked into the crowded ballroom. Her lips moved as she explained a variety of things about the guests and pieces that were being auctioned, but you couldn’t get yourself to pay attention to her words. Your eyes frantically darted across the room, searching for a familiar head of silver hair. You let out a sigh of relief when he was nowhere to be seen.

Where was he?

The party was already in full swing, why was Zen nowhere to be found? Did he have the same thought, to avoid to the party so he wouldn’t have to face you? 

This should have made you happy, but instead you felt nervous and anxious, warily glancing at the door every few seconds in case he decided to show up. You couldn’t focus on a single word Jumin was saying, your mind everywhere and nowhere at once.

But then time stopped, and there he was.

The sight of him again was a bigger blow than you ever expected. You wanted to believe that you were over him already, but seeing his face, watching him smile as he greeted the guests was just too much. The face you could no longer touch and the smile that were no longer aimed at you was a taunting nightmare. 

That smile, God, how you missed that smile that could stop wars and end tears, even if it was now threatening to cause your own. In seconds you were hypnotized by, wishing your heart would remember nothing, past hurts and agony, but that smile

Though, when your eyes made contact, that smile dropped.

“MC,” He moaned in your ear, your name sounding like a melody drowned in his raspy tone, “I missed you. Fuck, I missed you so much.”

He growled sweet words as he entered you, the contact warranting your nails to dig deeper into the skin of his back. He skillfully began moving his hips, thrusting into you. Steady and slow were his movements at fist as he allowed you to get used to him again. Fuck, you murmured under your breath, not remembering him being this big. But there was no time to feel discomfort, the shocks of pleasure already bolting through every inch of your body, from the beads of sweat on your forehead to the curling of your toes.

“Say that…you missed me, too.” He panted, though his lips on yours not allowing you to utter a single word, and his movements gaining speed and force not allowing you to even think them.

“I-” You gasped in between moans, “I…”

“You what?” He teased, slowing his movements down to a full stop, a mischievous smirk played on his swollen lips.

“Zen, please.” You whined, the loss of friction being almost painful.

“You what, MC?”

“I missed you. I missed you so much.”

He smiled in satisfaction, his thrusting picking up speed again as he dove into your neck, “Now there’s a good girl.”

He was rougher than before, your words enticing him to go faster, deeper, better.

Your moans became screams as his kisses became bites, and while you were molten into one, your mind was blank to all the past hurts that haunted you since that day. The rising fire in your stomach almost completely erased the image of his lips on another’s, and your heart was too occupied beating wildly against your chest to remember that dull ache that had taunted you for weeks, months seconds.

“Fuck, I’m so close-” You sunk your teeth in his shoulder to keep from crying out, “I’m so…”

“MC-” You saw his lips shape your name, but before he could utter another word, you had your back turned and your heels rapidly clicking away. He was able to catch and grab your arm before you could get too far, tugging you back so you were facing him.

“Zen!” You snapped, yanking your arm back. Curious eyes of the guests and your fellow RFA members landed on you two, the scene of a quarrel between lovers being a mouthful for those who loved to gossip.

“Not here,” He voiced in a low tone, “Please, MC, we need to talk.”

What were you supposed to do? With a million piercing stares on your back, you felt as if you needed to oblige. 

He led you to a small garden the venue had outside. The air of dusk was chilly, and you hugged yourself to shield from the cold. The sweet aroma of countless flowers and the soft lighting of sunset made the place spell-bounding, almost like a fairy tale. Zen would be the prince, and this would be the ball in which you two fell in love at. 

But this was no such story, and the circumstances differed painfully from that of a happy ending.

“Zen…what do you want? I thought we already settled this.”

“Settled this?” He raised an eyebrow, “MC, I’m never going to just settlethis, not while you’re angry at me.”

You scoffed, “Then you’ll be like this, forever, because I won’t forgive you. I can’t forgive you, Zen.”

“MC-”

“You still went on stage afterwards!” You laughed bitterly, throwing your hands up in disbelief, “It’s like you didn’t give a fuck about me, you still…you went on stage.”

Not wanting him to have that kind of power over you anymore, you struggled against the tears. But just the sight of him so close to you enough to ruin your entire face of makeup. 

“It wasn’t like that, MC! Do you think I liked seeing you run away like that? After what you saw?” He messily ran a hand through his hair, messing it from it it’s ponytail, “I wanted to go after you, but I-”

“But you couldn’t? The show must go on, right?” Scoffing, you took a step back from him, which only caused him to take another towards you. 

“I know I should have gone after you, I know…But I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know what to do! I knew I fucked up,” He let out an exasperated sigh, the actor being at a lost for words, “I couldn’t stop thinking about the look on your face. I couldn’t stop thinking about how I hurt you.”

“So imagine what it must have felt like for me,” Your voice wobbled as you spoke, threatening to break. He was so close to you, you could see all the details of his face you once had memorized, “You know why I can’t forgive you.”

He shook his head, attempting to block your words from sinking in into his mind, “That’s not true. I know I can’t understand what you’re feeling right now, but we can make it past this. You know me,” He took another step towards you, and before you could turn away, he grabbed your arms, unfolding them so he could have access to your hands, “You know us.”

“Do I?!” You pulled your hands back, not allowing him intertwine it with his, “Do I know you, Zen? Because the Zen I thought I knew would have never…” A soft sob escaped your lips, your mind taking you back to the moments Before, to the Zen you thought you knew, “He would have never kissed someone else. He would have never…!”

“I’m still the guy you know! I’m still him,” He insisted, his eyes pleading with yours, wide and desperate, “I’m still the man who loves you, I just made a mistake! I did what I did because I was angry, I was upset…not because I don’t love you. Not because I have feelings for someone else.”

You didn’t know what to say. How could you argue against a logic that was so different from yours? How could you possibly go back to someone that went around kissing someone else when they were upset?

When you didn’t reply, he went on, “It was just one kiss, MC, one stupid mistake…”

“But how can I trust you again after this?” You countered, “How can I trust that you won’t run off and screw someone else every time we have a fight?”

“Because I know now,” He murmured, his hands cautiously cupping your cheeks. You didn’t flinch away, because truth be told, you wanted them there. You couldn’t get yourself to think about the consistent ache in your chest when the familiar warmth of his skin surrounded you like this, “I know what it’s like to lose you, and I would never do anything to make that happen again.”

These were the words you were aching to hear. While you tossed and turned at night, your bed seeming so empty without him, thoughts and desires for these words made it impossible to sleep. And now they were being said, but the comfort you thought they would give you never came.

“Please, MC, I’m sorry.” He begged in a low murmur, and with those words, he closed the remaining gap between you, lifting your chin up so he had access to your lips. He caught you by surprise, your eyes wide open instead of fluttering shut and your lips still.

The kiss was light and soft at first, as if he was still testing the waters to make sure it was okay with you. His lips felt better than you remembered, a mixture of hurt, longing and passion lingering with every movement. 

“MC,” He breathed, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke, “Please kiss me back.”

He pulled you closer by the nape of your neck, his movements more aggressive as his tongue slipped in and met yours. His other hand snaked around your waist, so he could pin your body against his.

“Please,” He pleaded in between kisses, “Please kiss me back.”

His quiet begs and the friction between your lips made you give in. Your hands, once hesitantly resting on his chest, now moved up to his neck while the other roamed around his hair. His previous words couldn’t give you the comfort you craved, but his touch made you forget.

You needed more. More of him, more of you, more of this.

It had been weeks, months, seconds.

You sat at the edge of the bed, the only thing that covered your naked body was the sweat-drenched sheets you clutched against your chest. Zen’s soft snores and your galloping heart were the only sounds in an otherwise quiet room. After all the moans and gasps just minutes ago, the silence felt foreign. 

You gazed upon your sleeping ex-lover, the bliss and moments of comfort he provided you minutes before were now gone. You were left with that familiar ache and an empty heart. 

This was why you couldn’t go back.

You used to walk on clouds whenever you had just been intimate, or even just after an innocent cuddle session, anything that allowed you to be close to him. But now the wave of hurt from his infidelity felt as if increased by a tenfold as you imagined those same lips on someone else’s.

And this was all the confirmation you needed. 

Quietly and agile, you got dressed in the same uncomfortable dress you wore the previous night and gathered your things, making for a quick escape from the room that seemed to get smaller the more you thought about everything. You silently prayed he wouldn’t wake up. Enraged and hurt, he would be, and you didn’t have the strength to go through all of that again.

Your body still ached from the previous night, and as you got undressed to shower back at your place, you could fully see all the bruises and marks he’d left on you, almost on purpose, as if to claim you again. Regret culminated in your gut as you replayed the events of last night.

From the heated kisses in the garden, sneaking out of the party and all the way to Zen’s place, it was all a mistake.

It didn’t take long for Zen’s frantic calls to start bombarding your phone. You dodged the first few, hoping he’d get the message and give up. But the actor knew no such thing as giving up on the one he loved.

Fearing that he might show up at your doorsteps if you didn’t answer, causing another hopeless fight to break out, you sighed and hesitantly pressed the glowing green button.

“MC!” His voice boomed through the speakers of your phone. He was furious. “Where the hell are you?! You left!”

“Zen-”

“Where are you? Are you home? I’m coming over, just-”

“Zen,” You said more firmly, “I’m sorry, please don’t come.”

“Huh? But we-“

“It was a mistake.”

“A m-mistake?” He repeated, trying to understand the words you spoke himself, “MC, I thought everything was fine…I thought we were fine!”

“I’m sorry, Zen. Last night didn’t change anything,” You pinched the bridge of your nose, trying not to imagine what expression he wore on his face as you uttered those words, “I don’t want this anymore.”

“MC-” You could hear heartbreak in his voice as it trembled, “How could you-”

“We’re even now, a mistake for a mistake,” You took in a deep breath, ready to deliver the finalizing blow. It was weeks, months, seconds before you could get yourself to vocalize it.

“Goodbye, Zen. Please don’t call me anymore.”


End file.
